


i didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry

by notthebigspoon



Series: pretty when you cry [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's knees have to be aching. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, strands of hair sticking to the tear tracks. His hands are bound in front of him, heavy steel handcuffs circling his wrists, double locked to prevent any chance of his escape.</p><p>Title taken from Pretty When You Cry by Vast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry

Tim's knees have to be aching. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, strands of hair sticking to the tear tracks. His hands are bound in front of him, heavy steel handcuffs circling his wrists, double locked to prevent any chance of his escape. They rattle a little with the way that his hands are shaking. He stares up at Javi, eyes bright with the tears that are still coming. He gasps when Javi backhands him, moaning as his head snaps to the side. George is on his knees behind Tim, forcing a large vibrator in and out of Tim's body.

“Please... Javi, please. Want you, want him. Please.”

He's so beautiful when he begs.

Tim and Javi have played before. Tim has needs that few people understand and even fewer people can give to him, not with his face being so recognizable and his career needing to be protected. And when Javi looks at that face, so beautiful and sometimes so innocent, he thinks that Tim's career isn't the only thing that needs to be protected. But since Javi hooked up with George, since he fell in love, Tim has bowed back, telling Javi to focus on his relationship. It was sweet, the way he was genuinely interested in Javi's happiness.

It was only a matter of time, really, before things went wrong. Before Tim showed up with misplaced bruises and a dazed look in his eyes that tells Javi he's getting what he needs wherever he can, no matter if it's safe or not. From people who don't know how to hurt him without ruining his body, that don't know how to send him into subspace without safely bringing him back out of it again. Javi had told George everything that night. He'd been more than a little astonished at how easily George had agreed to help.

When Tim had arrived at their house, George had immediately put him on his knees and cuffed him. Tim had stared up at them, slim and beautiful and so breakable, with a look of shame and desperate need in his eyes. When Javi had locked the collar around his neck, he'd started crying. He was so relieved to get what he's needed so badly that he was sobbing with happiness over it. When Javi had touched his lips, told him to open up, he'd done so without any fight at all.

Everything about this is new to George, who while willing, is still surprised and inexperienced and not sure what to make of it all. But he settles in easily enough, opening Tim with his fingers at Javi's ordering and kissing Tim to settle him of his own volition. Seeing them together takes Javi's breath away. He takes a gulp of his whiskey, sits back in his chair and watches them, watches the way that Tim's body doesn't quite accept the vibrator at first and the way his muscles seize and he cries out when George shoves it completely inside of him.

Javi slaps him again. It draws blood, just the tiniest bit leaking out of the corner of Tim's mouth, and Tim mewls. His eyes are fuzzing out, getting that dazed and faraway expression that tells Javi he's slipping away. He orders Tim to come closer and Tim does, shuffling forward on his knees. He opens his mouth again ,sucking Javi down with a desperate hunger. Javi grabs a handful of the long hair, tugging it and guiding Tim's movements.

George is sitting back, watching them and licking his lips. He crawls forward with just a look. Javi feels drunk with the power he has over them. One look, one word, one snap of his fingers and both of his boys do whatever he wants them to do. He pulls George up for a kiss, biting his lips before whispering, “Fuck him. Slow.”

It's torture for both of them, Javi knows, the way George pushes in so slow and fucks Tim in slow and measured thrusts. Tim wants it harder, wants it to sting, wants it to hurt. George wants to give that to him. But they'll neither of them get what they want until Javi says so. They're puppets on his strings, following his every command. He closes his eyes, drops his head back and just enjoys, groaning occasionally at the way Tim moans and whimpers as he sucks Javi's dick.

When Javi feels like he's getting close, he makes Tim stop, laughing roughly at the way Tim almost sobs again, the way he shoves his hips back against George's. Javi smiles lazily, starts stroking himself and telling George to give Tim what he wants, to make him take it. Make it rough and make it hurt. He receives identical moans, both of his boys bodies working in tandem with a slick slapping of skin against skin. He comes across Tim's face. He's barely given the okay, given the _order_ for them to come for him before it's actually happening. Those are his good boys, always doing whatever he says.

Tim is unsteady, collapsing with a rattle of the chains as George sprawls backwards on the carpet, laughing happily. Javi takes a moment to enjoy the sight, wishes he could take a picture, before he's reaching out and gripping Tim's arms, hauling him into his lap. He unlocks the cuffs, tosses them aside and starts massaging Tim's wrists, kissing his cheek, his hair, whispering what a good boy he is as he removes the collar. George hums his agreement, resting his chin on Tim's knee and rubbing his back.

“Thank you...” Tim slurs, slouching forward against Javi.

“I'd never tell you no. And I never want you going to someone like that again. Not for this.”

“If I get a vote, I vote we keep him.” George yawns, kissing Tim's leg and Javi's hand. “He's pretty.”

“Think you can share?” Javi asks, gesturing between himself and Tim with a raised eyebrow.

George considers it for a moment, looking back and forth between them before nodding, climbing to his feet and kissing them both. “That answer your question?”


End file.
